


Quivering Lightning

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Nudity Bomb [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Refractory Period, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Smut, super power sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Barry and Oliver commiserate over their failed marriages before something new arises between them.





	Quivering Lightning

          One day as he and Oliver were commiserating over their failed marriages Barry looked over, staring at Oliver and biting his lip. The man was a chiseled Adonis, even with all his scars, maybe they even added to the man’s attractiveness he thought. The fact he was leering at Oliver of all people made him blush, he shouldn’t be thinking this, even if he knew before this all happened there was a part of him that had thought the same about Oliver. Now it was just more present, more open to his mind to accept.

 

Oliver caught him and Barry quickly looked away, but without the luxury of clothing and Barry’s rather hyperactive hormones thanks to the Speed force, he couldn’t really hide that he’d gotten a bit hard.

 

“Something catch your attention Barry?” Oliver asked, and Barry could tell he was smirking. The bastard knew what Barry had been doing. Then to Barry’s shock Oliver leaned back on the couch, stretching his muscular arms over his head, showing off the long line of muscle that was his body, leading down to that thick cock between his legs that made Barry’s mouth drool.

 

He tried to shake the thoughts away, but every time he looked at Oliver his eyes got drawn back to that body, that cock and he felt himself blushing, his entire body going as red as the suit he used to wear and his cock thickening against his thigh. That was when he finally broke his eyes away to look into Oliver’s and he saw the man was looking at him with a hunger he couldn’t remember ever being looked at with. It went right to his cock, his breathing sped up, heart skyrocketing when Oliver reached out, a tentative but purposeful hand on his knee.

 

It slid up to his thigh, then it slid between them to take Barry in hand, making him groan. “Oli...”

 

“Barry,” the other man intoned, voice dark and gravelly like he was the Arrow in that moment. Then Oliver’s free hand wound around Barry’s head, pulling him in to a deep and filthy kiss that stole the breath from Barry’s lungs.

 

Barry whimpered against Oliver’s lips, hands frozen between them, not knowing where he could or should touch. Oliver kept tugging on his cock, eliciting sharp little inhalations as he was pressed back against the couch. With Oliver over him he didn’t have to worry about what to do with his hands, because he couldn’t move, just enjoyed Oliver’s ripped body pinioning him in, lips and hand taking what they wanted from Barry which he was more than eager to give.

 

“You can touch me too Barry,” Oliver whispered, and before Barry could respond he’d taken his hand and placed it on his ass. The other hand Oliver made sure Barry used to stroke Oliver’s thick cock eliciting a rumble of approval from the larger man.

 

It was all too much, but also not enough as Barry worked his hand on Oliver’s manhood, feeling it get sticky and slick with pre-cum, making the glide so much easier. Barry moaned into Oliver’s mouth, then swallowed the moans Oliver gave back. It was the hottest thing he’d ever done and before he could stop himself he was cumming all over the both of them.

 

“Fuck!” Barry shouted, vibrating, actually vibrating, with his pleasure as he came down from the high. When he finally regained himself he stared up at Oliver who was grinning at him. “What? It’s my powers, I’m really sensitive and cum fast. But I promise I can go again, I have like no refractory period.” He was a bit embarrassed now at how fast he came, wondering what Oliver was thinking.

 

“Wasn’t going to say anything about that, but good to know,” Oliver said, leaning down to bite one of Barry’s nipples and lick away the stain of his release. His hand kept stroking Barry, never letting his erection flag as his eyes locked on him once more. “I was more concerned with the fact you vibrate, Barry.”

 

That made Barry blush again and he nodded, chuckling a bit. “Yeah, s-sorry, when I’m really horny or nervous I-”

 

“I liked it.”

 

“Oh...” Barry wasn’t that shocked, he knew Iris had certainly liked his vibrating touch once upon a time, but knowing Oliver did too was a big turn on. They kept kissing and stroking each other off for a while before Oliver began to kiss down his chest again.

 

When he made it to his abs Oliver kissed each one before letting his tongue lave over Barry’s waist. “I like that you shave,” Oliver said, hands gliding over the smooth planes of Barry’s abdomen and crotch,

 

“Used to have to with the suit, friction and all, now I’m just in the habit of it.”

 

Without warning Oliver took him into his mouth and Barry nearly came again. “Fuck! Oli, where did you learn to, fuck, do that...”

 

“Had some… unresolved tension with Diggle. Although if I’m honest it was probably Roy who gave me technique.”

 

“You, you already had sex with Diggle and Roy?” Barry asked, finding the thought even more arousing than he expected.

 

“Yes, when we first started realizing how it had changed our sexuality. Well, not Roy, he said he always knew he was pan, but me and Diggle had some exploring to do. Roy showed me a few tricks though.”

 

With that Oliver proceeded to give Barry the best blowjob of his life, bar none, and when Barry finally came it was like an eruption, entire body vibrating and tingling with desire.

 

He was wiped out for a moment, but when he glanced at Oliver, watching him masturbating furiously over him and about to cum on his chest he sped them into a new position. Now Barry was on his knees between Oliver’s thick, muscular thighs, looking up from beneath his lashes. “Don’t cum yet, I want to taste,” he said, finding a courage and lewdness he didn’t know was in him before swallowing down Oliver’s cock.

 

Barry gagged a bit, pulling off and taking less in his mouth as he sucked and bobbed on it, getting Oliver to moan his name was the goal, but when he started to vibrate his tongue right against the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath Oliver’s glans the normally stoic man screamed his name, cumming so hard that he gripped Barry’s head and forced him down his cock.

 

He gagged, eyes watering, but his throat ended up vibrating from it all, making Oliver’s orgasm all the more intense. When he was finally let go he gulped down air before looking at Oliver, completely fucked out and boneless on the couch.

 

Barry crawled on top of Oliver, sitting in his lap and just resting his head on his shoulder, licking his lips to taste more of Oliver’s cum.

 

“That was… Astounding,” Oliver finally said, and they both laughed softly.

 

“Not a bad way to stop thinking of our ex-wives huh?” Barry joked, receiving another laugh. “Who’d have ever thought, Flash and Arrow, having sex.”

 

“Next time you’ll be getting some of my Arrow.”

 

“Oh like when you shot me in the back?” Barry said, never going to let that go.

 

“I’ll still be shooting the arrow from behind you, but I think you’ll enjoy having it lodged inside you this time,” Oliver said and they both cracked up. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and making out, too exhausted to go for another round now, but maybe in the morning. Barry was starting to forget why they even wanted to fix the curse around the city actually.

**Author's Note:**

> I told yall this was just an excuse for shameless smut!
> 
> As always thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
